louserfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob:Patrick Star
}}Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is 's best friend. He is an unintelligent, pleasant Starfish. Patrick is quite overweight and loves to eat ice cream and many other foods. He resides under a rock. and are his neighbors. Patrick and Spongebob like to bug Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named .Spongebob SquarePants episode "Something Smells"Spongebob SquarePants episode "Big Sister Sam" He has the third most appearances in the SpongeBob series, behind Squidward with 278 appearances and SpongeBob with 332 appearances. Description and Biography Patrick is portrayed as overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives on 120 Conch St. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell. However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage, in another episode Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of M's. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. Patrick's intelligence is generally low, although it varies from episode to episode. Like from "Hello Bikini Bottom", Mr. Krabs: Unbelievable! They actually gathered a crowd! To think that all of these people came out to the middle of the desert to see Squidward and SpongeBob! Patrick: Or... They came to see the meteor shower that passes through the Aurora Borealis... generating a stunning once-in-a-lifetime light show.Spongebob SquarePants episode "Hello Bikini Bottom" In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over, he once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he consumed it. However, Patrick began to be intelligent and smart after he falls off a cliff.Spongebob SquarePants episode "Patrick SmartPants" Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies".Spongebob SquarePants episode "Tentacle Vision" In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble both for himself and also his friends. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. The true heir to the throne turned out to be Gary The Snail, who is revealed to be Patrick's cousin. Appearence Patrick is a pink starfish. He usually wears green shorts with purple flowers on him. (Just like the ones in the sky) He also in the movie wears a goofy goobers hat. Also in the movie it revealed that he wears goofy goobers underwear. In one episode Patrick wears yellow pants with green stripes through them. He also wears a green shirt with yellow stripes through them. Also one episode he wears a I'm with stupid shirt and a My Best Friend shirt. He was also wearing cufflinks in the episode Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle. Skills Patrick, although mentally weak, has many skills such as: *Strength: Patrick has shown to be very physically strong, in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In many video games such as Battle for Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis, his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even, his friends. But in Krusty Krushers, he can't even tear a piece of paper apart then he gets a paper cut. *Driving: Patrick has shown to be a good driver, unlike SpongeBob. References }}